S C R A P B O O K
by Caliscintilliance
Summary: Tis' a collection of random Percy and Annabeth mini stories. Each chapter has its own genre, so not just some random fluff, as well as a little challenge for the readers! :3 *CHAPTER 4 IS UP!*
1. Cake

**Scrapbook**

**Disclaimer:** I see no point in putting this and yet I put one. Aha.

**A/N:** Okay, so you're here. Let me just remind you that this fic is a compilation of mini-stories. There will be a story per genre, and maybe even more. The catch is this: in each story, you must figure out which keepsake will end up in the Scrapbook. Thus, the name of this fic.

-Genre for this chapter: Humour

**

* * *

**

**~Cake~**

"Annabeth, slow down!" I exclaimed. You wouldn't think that Annabeth had a weakness besides her so-called _hubris_, but the proof was right in front of me.

"I'm tasting Olympus…" she replied, with a dreamy look on her face as she shoved her fork inside her mouth. She closed her eyes, as if she was floating.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Pig," I muttered.

"You'd be like me, too, if you'd have some of this cake!" Annabeth replied, waving her plate in front of my face as if to tempt me.

"Sorry, I'd like to keep my identity as Percy Jackson, hero, rather than Percy Jackson, cake-rapist," I said, grabbing a tissue from the tabletop to wipe off the icing which fell on my lap.

"Whatever," Annabeth shrugged and continued to eat the slice of cake.

"You're gonna get fat… Oooh!" I teased her. She looked at me with one flared eye as if she was a vulture.

"And since when did I care about getting fat? I can always exercise it off when I train," said Annabeth, who started licking the icing from her fingers. I had to admit, she looked pretty, well, _hot_ doing so.

Smarty, seductive, cake-raping Annabeth.

"Why don't you want to try it anyways?" she asked me, looking all cutesy as she reached out her frosted finger to my Achilles' spot. I shuddered as she rubbed it, but I was able to swat her hand away after a few minutes of mind wrestling.

"Aphrodite drugged the icing with powdery aphrodisiacs," I answered, a smirked beginning to form on lips.

The plate of cake fell to floor and smashed, porcelain pieces flying in some directions. The look on Annabeth's face was a mixture of murder and shock.

I laughed. I'll remember to thank Aphrodite later.

* * *

**A/N:** So what could the keepsake be? *cheeky grin*

Will be continued, of course. The next genre shall be _Tragedy_. Or I could change my mind. Maybe _Angst_? Watch out, folks!


	2. Sand

**Scrapbook**

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Next genre will prob'ly be _Family_ or _Mystery_.

A note to a flamer: who the fuck said that 1000 words was the minimum for a _decent_ chapter? I've read lots of oneshots and drabbles which are bloody better than some novel-length ones. Plus, who are you to know Percy and Annabeth's real characters? Rick Riordan? Characters can change. But thanks for being such a wonderful critic. I feel mucho enlightened to do better.

The memento was… *drum roll*… the tissue! XD

Genre for this one is: Angst (set at the start of the 4th book, during a little training)

* * *

**~Sand~**

He dragged his sword, letting it scrape across the hard floor as he turned his back on the many faces staring at him. He had enough of their expectations. He's been defeated once by Annabeth, and yet, they're already thinking of how weak he is.

"Got beat up by a girl, Jackson?" a Hermes boy taunted, with a little smile on his face.

"Shut up. It was just a little mistake," said Annabeth.

Percy rolled his eyes at her. "As if you didn't enjoy it," he muttered, quite audibly.

Annabeth looked enraged and was about to open her mouth to retort when he started walking away from all of them, away from the training grounds, with Riptide clanging against the surface of the floor.

He walked out, feeling his anger double up. What was the matter with all of them? Were they even aware of the mess he was in? If it wasn't because of him, Bianca would still be alive. If Bianca was alive, Nico would be happy.

"_But Nico was already angry with Bianca for becoming a Huntress of Artemis, right? It's not your fault, Percy…" _said a voice in his mind.

"_Yes, but Nico entrusted you to keep her safe, didn't you? But you didn't. You let her die…"_ countered another voice. Percy was fed up.

"Will you just shut up?!" he exclaimed, dropping his sword on the sand. Surprisingly, he his temper had led him to find the sea, as always.

"Percy?" said a familiar voice behind him. Percy instantly grabbed Riptide again and swirled around, ready to attack until he noticed that it was Annabeth.

"Gods, Annabeth, you could gimme a sign, you know."

Annabeth shrugged, still in her training armour. Percy ignored her once more by putting Riptide down the sand, not bothering to recap it. So was his newly-gained instinct. He sat down, relishing the feel of his domain.

"Look, Percy, if there's something you want to say, you could tell me," said Annabeth, slowly, taking a seat beside him on the sand.

"Don't you already know? You're smart, aren't you?" Percy grunted.

"Percy, I'm just trying to help…" she mumbled, trying to keep her cool.

"Help? Help? What does it do? Would you please tell me?!" angered Percy, gripping the hilt of Riptide tightly.

"You're being so emotional! Would you just tell me what's the matter?" Annabeth retorted. She took a deep breath and played with the sand, waiting for the right time to talk again.

Percy seemed to have taken a new light with Annabeth's retort.

"And you're trying to be more logical…" he laughed grimly. Annabeth threw a pile of sand at him.

"Hey!" he shouted. She smiled at him.

"Wouldn't be us if we're doing otherwise," she said wisely. Percy rolled his eyes, but took her presence into consideration.

"Do you have any idea of how guilty I feel for letting Nico down?" said Percy, his voice soft. The sea sent a little wave, the water touching his toes.

"I could guess, Percy. But that's all I can do; give my sympathy."

Percy sighed as a frown appeared on his face. "It was Bianca's choice to do that in the Junkyard. But she was somehow seeking my approval. Is it really my fault, Annabeth? I feel it is. And I hate knowing that I couldn't save her…" Percy choked.

"You're not always the hero, Perce," replied Annabeth in a small voice. She wasn't exactly good with emotions.

"Well tell that to those idiots back at camp! Make it a statement: 'PERCY JACKSON IS NOT A HERO. HE COULD NOT SAVE BIANCA DI ANGELO. HE IS A FAILURE'. Oh, I bet they'll love that in their faces," said Percy, standing up, feeling the anger once more.

"They're just assuming because you're a child of the Big Three! Would you quit being so bitter about it?!" spat Annabeth, ripping off a band-aid from one of the earlier scars Percy had given her during one of their past trainings. She prodded the wound, seeing how it had already healed. Percy shot her a look.

"If you were in my shoes, do you really think I'd be all okay with all of this? This stupid prophecy? This guilt? This responsibility?" he menaced, walking back and forth. Annabeth was about to say something, but he continued.

"And all those gods wouldn't even tell me what I'm supposed to do. They just throw stuff in my face and say, 'Here, Jackson, solve this' and whoosh! I'm stuck with crap for the rest of my life. Trouble's always there!" he rambled, talking so animatedly and angrily that the sea had begun to make bigger waves.

"It's not as if you don't like it. All this attention…" Annabeth muttered. Percy heard her and looked murderous.

"So what, now, you're saying I'm enjoying all of this? You say that I like it when people expect me to do things and not help me one bit? At least _you_ know that people trust you! Chiron wouldn't even let me know what you and Clarisse have been talking about when she came back from her quest!" said an enraged Percy.

"Would you drive some sense in your head?! If you hate all of this so much, then why don't you just ignore it all? Leave, then! Don't come back! I'd like to see you live a normal life without quests to keep you happy or fulfilling! And about that stupid thing Chiron and I have been talking about, sure let me tell you right now!"

This time, Annabeth stood up, too, looking as angry as Percy, staring at him coldly with her grey eyes. She was about to open her mouth and say more when Percy cut her off.

"Never mind. You asked how I feel and what the matter was. I told you, and now I'm done."

Annabeth's shoulders sagged. "Look, Percy, I didn't mean to—,"

"It's alright. I'll see you around," answered Percy, picking up Riptide and recapping it as he placed it in his jeans' pocket. He turned his back once again on the tired-looking Annabeth and jogged off, away from the sea of Long Island South as he headed back for his cabin.

Annabeth sighed as she sat down on the sand, looking forlornly at the waves. "Percy… If only you knew."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, the angst. The angst. XD Soz, had to say that.

So what do you reckon the memento is/was? :P

I think this was a much better chapter than the first, so please, do flame. Lol. Or just give a sweet, little review to make my day.


	3. Yellow Pages

**Scrapbook**

**A/N:** Yep, you guessed it! The memento was Annabeth's band-aid :D

Thanks once again to those who read and reviewed. I know this kind of story is cliché, so I thank you for bearing with me :P And Annabeth won't be in this scene…

Genre for this is: Family (set sometime before Sea of Monsters, before Annabeth sent her picture to Percy and before Grover started the empathy link with Percy)

* * *

**~Yellow Pages~**

"Why don't you write to her, then?" my mother suggested.

It wasn't anything desperate, but I just felt the need to contact Annabeth. It was the middle of the school year, and I had this weight coming down on me. I haven't seen Grover at all, so I couldn't tell him about it. Neither could I tell Tyson cause' he doesn't even know what I am.

"I told you, Mom, I don't know her address!" I said. She just chuckled, as if I was being so innocent.

"You could get a phone book. Yellow pages are useful, you know," she told me.

That was a fair idea. I could search for her in the yellow pages. I could get her address, write the letter, and send it to her.

Then I wouldn't have to carry the weight of my weird feeling alone. She'll share the burden with me.

"So, where _are_ those yellow pages?" I asked her. She went out of the kitchen where we were in, and came back after a few minutes, carrying a big book with her.

My eyes widened. The search will take me a while.

"It's not as hard as you think. You just go and check for her last name, which I'm sure you know, and look for her city. Since she's underage, it's obviously her father's name which is listed," said Mom.

I felt a bit relieved as she set the book on the table, opening it. I thanked her and pulled the book towards my pen.

It was alphabetical, so A goes first, then B, and then C…

Flipping the pages me realise how many people there were in the US. I mean, I knew we were like, the third most populous country in the world, but I never really bothered to think too much about it.

Now I was. Mainly because of all the Chases I've been seeing in this list!

_Abiel Chase,_ _Abigail Chase_,_ Almira Chase,_ _Arthur Chase_… It went on and on.

Wait, what was her dad's first name again? Did she even tell me her dad's first name? It was probably F-something.

I looked at the different addresses of the people and tried to see which one looked likely. If Annabeth lived in San Francisco, then I'd have to look for a male named F. Chase who lived in San Francisco.

Great, that left me only seven choices!

"Percy, you know, if you're having a harder time, you could just call her if you have a number. I could lend you my cell phone," my mother's voice wafted out.

"We can't, remember? It attracts more monsters," I complained. She just sighed and smiled at me.

"Okay then, I won't bother you any longer."

I nodded as my eyes went back to the list. I got a little lost, but I was able to find the names again.

Maybe I should just start writing the letter already, and figure out the rest later? Yeah, after all, that _was_ my purpose.

I took one of the sheets of bond paper I brought with me from school and uncapped a black pen (Not Riptide, obviously). But I got stuck as soon as I was about to write the greeting. _Dear Annabeth_ just sounded so wrong.

"Put the date first," suggested Mom, peering over my paper.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, trying to shield it. I know it wasn't something secret, but I just didn't like the feeling of mothers and their snooping.

She chuckled and went to the fridge to get me a glass of blueberry juice. Now _that_ was something I liked about mothers.

"Thanks, Mom."

I had taken her idea, though, to write the date first. It gave me more time to think about the greeting.

'_June 3, 2006,_' I had scrawled on my paper.

Maybe I should just settle with 'Annabeth' as a greeting? Yeah.

_June 3, 2006_

_Annabeth,_

_It's Percy. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling about Camp. What do you think is happening there right now?_

Now for the ending. Love, Percy? Na. I don't know why I'm being picky, but Annabeth and I have never been on the smoothest terms.

If the Olympians are looking at me right now, I swear I'll flip over.

_June 3, 2006_

_Annabeth,_

_It's Percy. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling about Camp. What do you think is happening there right now? Is Chiron okay?  
I miss Camp already. I miss my cabin. I miss everyone! _

_By the way, I have this new classmate named Tyson. He's really big. I don't why I'm telling you this but I just felt like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy_

I finished writing as fast as I can, and copied it to six other pieces of paper. It was a short letter, but that's all I had to write.

I'd really have to try my luck and send seven copies to seven different Chases. Hopefully, the mailing people won't read it. They'll only wonder why I'm sending it to seven different people, with the same last name, living in the same city.

I drank my glass of blueberry juice as I wrote and wrote and wrote.

"My, you are hard-working after all, aren't you?" Mom cooed. I rolled my eyes and she laughed as I finally sealed the last envelope.

"Would you please mail all of these as soon as possible?" I requested, as I bundled all the letters together with a rubber band.

She took them from me and smiled. "I will, Percy, don't worry. But next time, I hope you would tell me first what your worries are. It's nice to hear stuff from you," she replied slowly, as she took the envelopes and closed the book of yellow pages.

I looked down in shame. I knew I could tell my mother anything, but ever since I actually gained more friends, even Tyson, I've been drifting off.

Family had—no, _has_ to come first.

She put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her again.

"I will, Mom. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** I got the idea of yellow pages for no reason. I'm not entirely sure if that applies to USA so if it was a stupid idea, sorry then :))

The keepsake isn't shown in the story, so you'll have to be an awesome guesser! Thanks for reading! Cheers ;D (Criticism, flames, and reviews are highly accepted :P)


	4. Pillow

**Scrapbook**

**A/N: **Soz… It's been quite a while since I thought of more crap to add to this, but anyways, I've thought of something. The memento from the past chapter is indeed, Annabeth's picture! :P Thanks to those read and review/ed! :D

Genre for this is: Sci-Fi (I know, it's a pretty random genre, but I like sci-fi. XD This one was set during… any of the books, actually, since it's kinda AU and OOC ^^' Annabeth's POV)

* * *

**~Pillow~**

"Good morning, Annabeth!"

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Percy's face peering down on me. I couldn't remember what dream I was having. I guess it was something unimportant.

I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes, and I yawned loudly. I didn't know why Percy was in my cabin, especially if he just wanted to wake me up, but he probably had his reasons. It took me a while to look appropriate, and Percy was just waiting patiently.

"So, what's up, Perce?" I asked him, tying my hair in its usual ponytail. I was about to turn around and grab my cap when I realised something. There was only one bed in the cabin, and that was mine. I looked around some more and saw that my Yankees cap wasn't there, either. There was just this weird Astronaut helmet thingy, along with a bunch of stuff I don't recall ever having. The only familiar thing was this really soft pillow my brothers gave me. I wasn't fond of outer-space designs, but it was absolutely comfy.

"What's _up_? We have a meeting with the Gurkos today! Don't you remember?" he asked me, bemused as I was. I shook my head, my eyes widening.

"Who are the Gurkos?" I managed to splutter out.

"_Who are the Gurkos_? They're practically the ones who control our planet! What happened to you?!" exclaimed Percy, looking worried.

"Our _planet_? You mean Earth, right? Because I'm sure no one controls our whole planet…" I replied, waiting for him to crack a smile and laugh. He was just being mental again, as always.

"Earth? That planet was destroyed years ago! We're in Gurkloid, or Gliese 581 c, an extrasolar planet in the zone of Gliese 581, the star in the constellation of Libra!" he cried out, looking serious already. I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I thought of just going along with him.

I put a wide smile and play-punched him on his left arm, as if saying _Got'cha!_ and apparently, he bought it. I inwardly thanked the gods for making him so dumb and gullible.

But I couldn't help but think _What if _I_ was the one who was being dumb and gullible?_

"So, you ready to go out now?" he finally asked after a long silence. I just nodded and followed him out. It only came to me how my cabin was already my own house. A small one, but a house nevertheless. I was able to have a last peek before I closed the door, and I noticed a refrigerator in a spot that looked like a mini-kitchen, and another door leading to the bathroom. There was also a television, but it had weird wires and a small satellite connected to it. But, I'll think more about that later.

"What do the Gurkos want with us again?" I pretended to joke so I wouldn't look obvious. He smirked at me.

"Because you've been such a naughty and rebellious sparchitect that you messed up their design of the new space station."

_Sparchitect? _Don't tell me that means _Space-Architect?_

"Yeah, because obviously, I'm the one with the talent here!" I joked some more.

"There goes your pride again, Ms. 3421," he laughed.

3421? What, I'm not Chase anymore?

"Very funny, Mr. 3422," I retorted, feeling my palms sweat. He rolled his eyes at me, and, clear enough, a name tag attached to his blue polo read _Perseus 3422_. Lucky me. It took me a while to notice that my own blouse had a tag, too.

"Uhhh, so, where are the gods?" I dared to ask. He had this confused look on his face, an actual familiar look.

"Who are the gods?" he asked, flummoxed.

"I _am_ a god," I joked, putting a smirk on my face. He poked his tongue out and continued to walk, and during the silence of our travel, I was able to properly look around.

This was starting to make me feel as if I was insane. I mean, where the Hades was I? All I saw was a road made of some grey-rock material, and I saw a bunch of other similar-looking cabins to mine. There was like, a tall building that must've been an office or a working place for everyone, another building which looked like Space Academy, and some other buildings which were probably factories and malls and other special places.

A bright red star shone from a distance, and I only noticed how there was no blue sky. Just a vast expanse of blackness and red, and many twinkling stars.

I brought my eyes back down and saw how there was even some plant life! The trees were silver, and there was only one kind of flower. It looked like moonlace, and I felt a little comfort, knowing that there was something in this wretched place which reminded me of Earth. A strong wind came, and a lot of petals floated in the air. I was able to catch one, and I swallowed, feeling awkward once more.

This was bad. Really bad. I felt as if I was stuck in another dimension, as if I was sucked into one of those crappy comic books. I don't remember a thing about getting here, or ever living in this place.

"Hey Annabeth, we're here!" Percy's voice broke me from my reverie and I stared at a gargantuan building in front of me with wide, golden doors. Its aura reminded me of Mount Othrys, or to be more exact, the Mountain of Despair. I knew it was a pretty unreasonable feeling, but I had to trust my instincts.

"Percy, are you sure this is the place?" I slowly asked, trying not to show my fear.

"Duh, Annabeth. Everyone knows this is where the Gurkos live," he replied, opening the front doors. A blinding light pierced my eyes as I raised my arms to shield myself.

"Why, hello there. You're just in time."

A very familiar and bone-tingling voice penetrated my ears, and I felt the need to look at our greeter.

It was _Kronos_.

No doubt about it. My jaw fell, and I was about to reach for my non-existent celestial bronze dagger when he drew out a sword and was about to slice Percy's torso when I blocked his hit.

Pain doubled over me as I fell to the ground, feeling a huge wound forming, and I was beginning to lose consciousness…

---

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP!"

My eyes snapped open. Percy's roar shook me, and I quickly sat up.

"What happened? Where's Kronos?" I asked wildly, reaching for my belly, which I remembered was wounded. It felt smooth and bare, and I stared hard around me. I was back in my normal Athena cabin, and Percy and Grover (along with a lot of other people) were worriedly looking at me, as if I was sick or something.

"Kronos isn't here! You're in camp!" Percy shouted at me, imminently vexed at my current situation.

"You've been asleep for more than seventeen hours! You were even moaning some stuff, and just a while ago, you started thrashing as if you were in pain. Bla-ha-ha!" bleated Grover, peering at me.

I shook my head and thought of how stupid I was. What happened to me always happens to random people, and I couldn't believe I didn't try to pinch myself if what happened to me was real.

"I just had a seriously messed-up dream."

I put on an apologetic smile and Percy rolled his eyes while Grover sighed as they sat on my bed. One by one, the other people left, scratching their heads or either laughing about it.

I noticed how I was sleeping on the same spacey-looking pillow from my dream (which I really _did_ get from my brothers), and maybe that was the reason I actually _had_ that dream. I also noticed how my palms have been scrunched-up the whole time so I decided to open them, and…

A moonlace petal became visible.

How baffling!

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. Not something extraordinary, and it was very predictable, but otherwise, at least I was able to write something :3 Next genre might be _Mystery_ or _Poetry_ or whatever! ^^' (The keepsake for this chapter is pretty obvious... :P)

And, Gliese 581 is an actual star in the constellation of Libra, and Gliese 581 c is an actual extrasolar planet. Gurkloid and the Gurkos are, unfortunately, unreal, though… XD Cheers to the readers!


End file.
